


Robert's first grey hair

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron finds a grey hair in Robert's, and Robert's starts freaking out.





	Robert's first grey hair

 

 

Robert and Aaron were on the sofa, watching T.V. 

 Robert had his head in Aaron's lap, while Aaron gently combed his fingers through Robert's hair. 

 

After a few minutes, Aaron spoke up.  

 

''I don't want to alarm you or anything but...'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert's eyes went wide. and he looked up at Aaron, 

''What, what is it?'' he said starting to get worried. 

 

''Uh... you've got a grey hair'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert bolted upright, 

''Are you serious?'' he said starting to panic. 

 

Aaron nodded in response, 

''Yeah'' he said truthfully. 

 

Robert stood up from the sofa rather abruptly, and he ran upstairs to the bathroom. 

 

Aaron jumped up from the sofa, and he followed him, 

 

Aaron entered the bathroom. and he saw Robert stood in front of the mirror, 

frantically threading his fingers through his hair. looking for the grey hair he had, 

 

 ''Oh my god! oh my god what am i going to do'' he said freaking out, 

 

 ''Calm down will you'' Aaron said ''It's just one grey hair,

 

 ''Yeah it's just one at the moment'' Robert said ''and before i know it, it'll be all grey'' 

 

Aaron shook his head in response, 

''Stop being so dramatic will you'' he said,  

 

 ''I'm not'' Robert said ''this is my hair were talking about, my luscious blonde hair'' 

 

Aaron shook his head.

''Do you hear yourself?'' he said, 

 

''Yeah i do, so... i'm worried about the way i look'' Robert said ''It's not a crime is it?''

 

''No it's not'' Aaron said ''But don't you think you're being rather vain'' 

 

''I'm not vain'' Robert said, ''I just care about my appearance that's all''

 

''Yeah i think that's called being vain'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah maybe i am'' Robert fired back ''But i don't care'' 

 

And with that, he continued to search for the grey hair. 

but he wasn't having any luck, 

 

''Where was it again?'' Robert said. ''i can't seem to find it'' 

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh. there's only one way to sort this out, and that's by getting rid of it himself, 

Aaron walked over to where Robert was, and he pulled the grey strand of hair out of Robert's hair. 

 

''There i got it out'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert turned and looked at Aaron, 

''Ow!'' Robert exclaimed ''What did you do that for?'' 

 

''Well... you were so busy freaking out, you actually forgot to get rid of the grey hair'' Aaron said 

 

''Well.. you could've gave me some kind of warning before you did that'' Robert responded, 

 

''Yeah well... i just wanted you to stop freaking out, so... i just went ahead and did it anyway'' Aaron said,

 

''Yeah i think you could've asked me first, before you go pulling my hair out'' Robert stated. 

 

''Yeah well... i had had enough of the theatrics so yeah'' Aaron responded, 

 

''That was my hair Aaron'' Robert said ''So i think i'm allowed to be a bit hesitant about the situation'' 

 

 ''Yeah well... it's done now isn't it'' Aaron said. 

 

 Robert nodded, 

Yeah your right'' he said. 

 

''Well... then'' Aaron said shortly, 

 

The room went silent for a moment, and then Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Well... enough of this'' he said suddenly ''Let's go back downstairs shall we?''

 

Robert nodded

''Yeah'' he said, 

 

 And with that. they both walked out of the bathroom and they went back downstairs.

 

Once they got downstairs, they walked over to the living room, they down on the sofa

and went back to watching the T.V, 

 

 After about ten minutes Robert spoke up. 

 ''Thanks'' he said suddenly, 

 

Aaron looked at Robert and raised an eyebrow. 

''For what?'' he said kind of confused, 

 

 ''Well... if it wasn't for you i would've lost my mind'' Robert responded. ''So... thank you'' 

 

Aaron smiled at that. 

''Well... what are husbands for eh?'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded.

''Yeah my response exactly'' he said, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
